


I Used to be Sick, Sick and Tired...

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: I'm Calling You From the Other Side [1]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: The cure had worked, right?





	I Used to be Sick, Sick and Tired...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry lol
> 
> This is inspired by the song called gggghost from steven universe. I guess I thought it would fit this and it stuck when I wanted to write something.

Harry opened his eyes softly, the ticking of a clock and the beating of the heart monitor the only sounds. He sat up, taking a deep breath. The room was of course different from when he last saw it: a dash of sunlight filters in through the window, a sign that it's probably past noon. The last time he was awake it was late at night, and he couldn't-

He couldn't move.

And now he was free and up and able to move and he had energy.

The cure had worked.

Harry had been on the brink of death the night before- or however long ago since he had last been awake. The curse had finally begun it's last surge on his body, sweeping through him in an attempt to kill. Peter had decided to try a last minute cure, under Harry's instruction, on him as a last chance.

It must've worked.

Harry felt his neck to see if the first scar, the first rash, was there. It wasn't. He was healed and finally free from the disease. He gazed around the room to see Peter slumped over in the small chair that sat in the corner- a chair that he had there for pretty much no reason, except for Peter apparently.

He slid off the bed. "Pete!" He called, but the man was still asleep. "Peter." He began to walk towards Peter, all contact with the bed leaving.

A shrill beep sounded from the heart monitor and Peter shot up. Harry's eyes widened as Peter ran straight through him to the bedside, whispering things under his breath. "Peter?"

Peter took no notice of him, and the fact that he had gone straight through Harry was scary enough.

Harry had to see what was wrong. Why wasn't Peter listening? Why wouldn't he turn around and just look at him?

Harry walked up behind Peter and his breath caught in his throat. The bed was...

Harry wasn't- He was right behind Peter.

Harry wasn't dead.

This had to be a dream.

* * *

It wasn't a dream. For the next few hours, he stood quietly as Peter walked in and out of the room frantically. Felicia had come in at some point and convinced him that there was nothing he could do.  
It hurt Harry to watch it.

A lot of people came and left that day, each giving their condolences.

A week after trailing behind the sulking Peter lead him to his own funeral.

He attended his own funeral, sad, right?

Not like it was special or anything. It was hastily thrown together, the only people who came were either close to him- Peter, Felicia, Aunt May, and Gwen- or just media. It kinda made him sad. There were a few Oscorp employees, but no one really notable.

At least he had put Felicia as the new CEO before he died. It would have been a disaster otherwise.

It took Peter around a month to finally get back into being Spider-Man. He still visited Harry's grave often, talking to him. Little did he know that Harry followed him around, and was with him at any time he could be.

And at this point, it was the least he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed, drop a kudos and maybe leave a comment?  
:)


End file.
